


Heat

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Their garage doesn’t have a/c.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this, of all things, is the longest one of these I’ve written.

“You taste like salt.” Crow commented as pulled away from kissing Yusei’s cheek.

“Thanks, it’s the sweat.” Yusei laughed, taking a big drink of water from his bottle. He took a wrench from the table and squatted back down to adjust something on his bike.

“It is indeed.” Crow agreed, looking over his boyfriend’s body. Yusei was glistening and his tank was soaked and clinging to him. He’d been guzzling water ever since he went down to work that morning, which Crow knew because he’d seen him come into the kitchen to refill the disposable water bottle he’d been using for two weeks at least eight times already.

“How can you stand to work out here?” he asked. “It’s like a million degrees.”

“Nowhere else _to_ work.” Yusei said simply. “This is what we have, and we can’t afford to install air conditioning for the garage. There’s no use in complaining about it.”

Crow wiped his face on his glove. Not even five minutes standing in this heat and he was sweating too. 

“I’m gonna go get you a towel.” he said. “You look drenched.”

“Appreciated. I’m running out of non-greasy dry spots on my grease rags.”

“I bet you are.” That explained the smudge of black on his brow. 

Crow left the garage and stepped back into the house, sighing in relief as the cool air hit him. He started upstairs to fetch a towel from the bathroom, but got distracted when he glimpsed a box fan in Jack’s window. He stepped in Jack’s door.

“Jack? Since when do you have a box fan?” he asked.

“Since this morning when I went out and bought it.” he answered. 

_With what money?_ Crow wanted to ask, but he held his tongue.

“Can I borrow it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“It’s for Yusei, he—”

“Oh, then yes.”

Crow frowned. 

“I was _going_ to say, ‘he’s out sweating to death in the garage’, but now I have a different question. Yusei just inherently gets to borrow stuff I can’t?”

“He generally returns my things better than when I lent them.” Jack elaborated. “ _You_ broke my can opener.”

Crow groaned.

“For the millionth time, it’s _our_ can opener!” he argued.

“I’m the one who bought it. With my earnings.”

“For the family! We all use it! It’s not even broken anymore; Yusei fixed it!”

“Which is exactly why he’s allowed to borrow things and you’re not.”

Crow grit his teeth. 

“You really make me want to deck you sometimes.” he said. Jack smiled. 

“I love you too, Crow.”

Crow scrunched his face up in defiance.

“I’m gonna take the fan now.”

Crow took the box fan and grabbed a towel and went back into the oven Yusei was baking in. Yusei didn’t notice him, having music on and being deep in his work, so Crow went ahead and plugged the fan in and turned it on and directed it at Yusei, who immediately jerked to attention.

“Crow.” he said, startled. “Where’d you get a box fan?”

“Jack apparently bought one.” Crow explained. He handed Yusei the towel. “I’m not allowed to borrow it, but you are, I guess.”

Yusei graciously took the towel and started drying every inch of his body that he could get to.

“He’s still upset about the can opener, huh?” he guessed. Crow nodded.

“Thank you for bringing these to me.” Yusei said, rubbing his face on the towel. He walked to Crow and gently kissed him. Crow kissed back, but Yusei still tasted like salt.

“I love you, Crow.” he murmured. Crow touched their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”


End file.
